In the automotive industry, and particularly the bus industry, the use of radiators, charge air coolers and transmission heat exchange units are common place. In the conventional systems these heat exchangers are located within the engine compartment. This location is convenient, but exposes the exchangers to collection of debris that is kicked up by tires, particularly where the engine is rear mounted. In addition, the face area for the radiators is limited and the thickness of the exchangers required to obtain the necessary heat exchange surfaces pushes the exchangers to the limit of their capacity to exchange heat. Also heat exchange occurs in all of the exchangers regardless where the heat exchange is required. This causes substantial inefficiencies in the heat exchange, thereby increasing the energy required for heat exchange.
This invention uses a separate enclosure to house the heat exchangers and the devices to move air through the exchangers. This allows for a larger volume of air to be drawn through the cooling unit. In addition, in this invention each heat exchanger is associated with an outlet louver assembly which opens and closes the exchanger to moving air. Thus, the ambient air can be directed to the exchangers that require air movement through them for cooling. This serves several purposes. It allows for the efficient movement of air and minimizes the total volume of air moved while carrying out optimum cooling, thereby allowing for greater efficiency in the cooling system. Also the speed of the air moving devices is regulated according to the volume of air that is required to cause heat exchange. Consequently the energy required to cool is less than in conventional systems.
In one aspect of this invention a temperature control system includes an enclosure having a plurality of walls. At least one inlet is disposed in at least one of the walls. The at least one inlet has an electrically controlled inlet fan associated with it for drawing air through the inlet into the enclosure. A plurality of outlet louver assemblies are disposed within at least an other wall. A plurality of outlet louver assemblies are disposed within at least an other wall and include a plurality of louvers. An actuator is coupled with the outlet louver assembly to move the plurality of louvers. An ambient air sensor is disposed within the enclosure for sensing the ambient temperature within the enclosure and providing an output signal which is conducted to an electrical processing circuit. Temperature sensors are coupled with the engine, charge air and transmission for sensing their respective temperatures and providing output signals which are conducted to the electrical processing circuit. The electrical processing circuit is coupled with the actuators and inlet fans and controls the movement of the plurality of louvers and inlet fans dependent upon the output signals from the temperatures sensors.
An object of the invention is to provide for a temperature control system for automobiles, the system being located separate from the engine compartment.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a temperature control system which allow for the separate cooling of the engine, charge and transmission of automobiles.
Another object of the invention is to provide for an efficient temperature control system by directing the movement of the cooling air to heat exchangers which require heat exchange.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the disclosure.